Over and Over Again
by Eclipse O. Esor
Summary: Well here it is as promised, the remaking of chapter 166, the good bye all the way to the getting back together. Read, enjoy, like I always say reviews most welcomed.


**Author's Note: look at me making promises and not keeping them until now. Well like I said before this is a remaking on the last few minutes of episode 166, no one I'm sure loved how Rini and Helios left off so this is my way of fixing that irritating that annoying part of the anime, just for the record this should have been the first Sailor Moon fanfic I posted because this actually happens before **_**What do You Want?**_** And I Love as **_**Well, More Then You Can Imagine**_**. But better late then never, review and enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

He was standing waiting for us, but I had come early alone, just to see him one last time, he was me and smiled that smile that I had grown to love. He closed the distance between us, the one that I had made.

"Why so distant, my maiden?" he asked his voice caressing me. I looked away knowing that if I looked at him to long I wouldn't be able to get the words out.

"You're leaving,"

"You know if I could I would stay," he said reaching out to cup my face I took a step back, I couldn't let him touch me not yet, not when I had so much I had to say, his face was torn. "Rini," he spoke my name in such a way that made my resolve flatter.

"Why then Helios did you kiss me?" I asked.

"I thought you would know, I thought that you would understand," he said, always the same excuse, I thought this or I thought that, I was so tired of having to know everything.

"I want you to say it," he grabbed my arm and I didn't have time to move, his mouth was on mine and all my fears all my doubt was gone. All I could think about was his lips, him. My hands twining in his hair as he pulled me close to him. We broke away and he pulled me to his chest resting his head on mine.

"I love you my gentle maiden, I have loved you since the moment that I laid my eyes on you, you shone so beautifully, your dreams so true, so pure how could I not love you, you are I could have wanted all I could need," his words filled with so many emotions, love, disappear, agony, because despite it all he still had to leave. He still had to leave me.

"You complete me Helios I didn't know how much until I knew that you would leave, I love you, and I always will, you are my world," the words were effortless to say, they rolled of my tongue straight from my heart. His arms tightened around me.

"You can't imagine how hard it is to walk away from you, I don't know how long it will be until I see you again," he whispered, that was the hardest part, not knowing how long I would have to wait, how many years if any, I would have to wait for him. But, I would despite it all, I would wait for him.

"It doesn't matter, I will wait for you, because only you will hold my heart," I promised him, his eyes met mine and he kissed my cheek his mouth moving to whisper in my ear.

"And you hold mine,"

The other arrived not long after, crowding around him trying to convince him as I did to stay a little longer, I was almost sure that they were doing it more for my sake then anything else. Serena pulled me to the front from where I was standing, I felt myself blush at feeling everyone's eyes on me, Helios was smiling gently, and then a miracle.

"HEY LOOK OVER THERE A UFO!" someone shouted everyone turned around to look up at the sky and I took my change, I flung my arms around him and he hugged me back.

"I love you don't leave," I whispered.

"I have to; I love as well as hard as it may seem to believe. Will you wait for me?" he asked,

"Always," I promised, he turned into Pegasus and I found myself hugging the head of a horse. He spread his wings and I ran as far as I could to the edge of the water. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll see him again Rini," Serena said.

"Yes, I know, I will and then we'll share all out dreams together and until then, I think I'll just dream of him," I promised.

It had been five years ago today that I made that promise, and now here I was at the same place were we said our good byes, of course it wasn't the same I was in my time after all, but the river it was still there. And yes I was still waiting for my prince in shining armor, I had had many guys ask me out and I had said no to every signal one of them, my friends called me lucky, I called myself unlucky. Even Peruru, he was a good friend and even when he wanted more I couldn't give him it, maybe it was because every time I looked at him I saw someone else with golden eyes, not his gentle blue ones. My friends also called me crazy for letting him go, but it wasn't fair to him, and he knew that which is why he stopped asking for more and was now just my friend, my good friend that stay up listening to me and whipping the tears that he made me shed. The only person that I wanted wasn't here, he was some where else, and all the other guys just made my life harder then it needed to be. I looked up as I felt someone approaching; it was one of my classmates Yosuke. He was tall and good lucking but he wasn't my type, in other words he wasn't Helios. He sat down next to me.

"Hey Rini, how's it going?" he asked, I didn't look at him.

"Fine," I said, it was the best way to hint that I was not interested but he was stubborn.

"So I was wondering if you don't have anything to do Saturday how about coming to hang with me?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I think Rini will be busy Saturday," I turned surprised at the voice I hadn't heard it in so long, and it sounded so near I didn't know if I was imagining things, but sure enough there he was, my knight in shining armor. I didn't care that I had to give Yosuke an answer I'm sure he would understand the in a few seconds, I got up and flung my arms around his neck, I had to make sure that he was here, that he was real, our lips met and once again all my fears all my doubts disappeared, it was only him, he was here Helios.

"Is that why you haven't said yes to anyone?" Yosuke asked, I turned to look at him, Helios still had his arms around me, Yosuke didn't look mad he had a look of understanding.

"Yes," I answered he turned to look at Helios.

"You're one lucky guy," he said before he walked away.

"You waited," Helios said.

"I told you that I would," I reminded him.

"I know but it had been such a long time, I imagined that you would be this popular so I had my doubts," he said, I turned around and wrapped my arms around him.

"Do you still have doubts?" I asked.

"Just one," he answered, I frowned.

"And what would that be?"

"If you had a choice between meeting me and some other guy that always would be there for you would you still pick me?" he asked I smiled.

"Over and over again, that is how much I love you," and I pressed my lips to his stopping anything he might have said and he didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Almost as much as I love you," he said, I was going to add something but his lips took possession of mines and I wasn't willing to break the kiss, not after having to wait so long for my knight in shining armor.

**Author's Note: did you guys like it? Just so you know Yosuke is just my OC nothing important just a way to get Helios back into the picture, I hope you guys really enjoyed this, and I'm sorry that it took so long to post this, and the fact that this happened before my two other stories. Reviews are most welcomes.**


End file.
